Nevaeh
Nevaeh (Nuh-VAY-ah) is a tutelary war daimon who was in service of the Shepherd in their previous world. He was brought to Yggdrasil's Realm together with the province of Oshu and the Aetherbed. Personality : He shows difficulty coping with the topic of death since the Fourth's demise, including frequent bursts of post-traumatic stress, irrationality and avoidance of conversation regarding the topic and his related emotions. Parental qualities blossomed in exchange when rediscovering the Fifth, despite never having had offspring himself. Serving as a mentor and teacher, he taught the new Shepherd emotional values, as well as cognitive-and life skills, giving him the freedom that others would not allow him to have as a child (such as having sweets and staying up late), to increase his popularity with him. : Yet at the downside of parental feelings, combined with the trauma and hunger for power, Neveah has come to emotionally manipulate Yuzai and other chessmen in his way, overprotective to the level of restraining Yuzai from having an own life, continuously trying to make him believe that strangers are dangerous, and would purely befriend him to take advantage of his status or trick him into a trap - an ongoing act of grooming and violating trust as only true parental figure. He is not afraid to make use of manipulation such as assignments of guilt should he fear any form of abandonment, be it personal or political. Faith : Neveah's relationship with faith has shifted dramatically over the course of his existence. Being a summon himself, he never had reason to doubt the power of belief into otherworldly or divine beings. However, it brought no reason to follow a certain path of religion such as others would pursue. As a creature summoned to bring war and destruction, he barely valued the essence of life around him. When meeting the Shepherd, the embodiment of life energy, he came to an understanding of value regarding the importance of life. Abilities * Omniscient Eye & String of Fate: Grants the power to see and perceive the world through an unconnected third-person view. During its use, it is possible to see near future events occur, similar to visions. If necessary, selective visions can be shared with bystanders by removing the eye and using it like an oracle orb. Once the eye has laid a binding spell upon a person, Nevaeh can watch them and their specific fate. Using individual strands of his hair, Nevaeh can choose to cut a path of fate to prevent it from happening (exclusive to near future scenarios). The eye cannot imprint on more than one specific person at once. * Vision Exchange: The ability to remove another being's eye, insert it into his own eye socket and see whatever the creature has seen and is seeing. The enabled view allows insight to visions of the individual's core memories, as well as vision of currently happening scenarios that the person or beast might be seeing with their leftover eye(s). Regardless, he cannot enter the minds of others to control their actions. * Dual Magic: Mastery of both, white and black magic in balance with each other. Similar to a yin-yang phenomenon, both magic types nourish on each other. Should one of them be used excessively without balancing out the other, spells of the opposite type will significantly suffer in efficiency, many with a high potency of failing to be executed. * Waltz of Swords: The ability to summon up to seven floating swords that can move as a formation to protect Nevaeh like a shield and attack in unison if necessary. Trivia Character *The summoning of Nevaeh was corrupted and resulted in the restlessness concerning his missing eye, as well as a decrease in height. * Has a weird taste for over-flavored food. * He knows how to make cheese. * He is skilled at origami and sends out letters as magic paper animals. * Nevaeh gets frequent nightmares about the loss of the Fourth Shepherd. To cope, he has hired a Baku to eat his dreams. * Has a tendency to bring random exotic plants from other areas home to the Aetherbed, which means some of his soldiers have watering and potting duty until they arrive home. Other * Nevaeh was originally meant to be an NPC. The original idea solely consisted of being a former Shepherd's Paramour who refused to move out of the Aetherbed so that Yuzai would have at least one friend. * His character elements are inspired by the Headless Horseman, The Graeae (Greek Mythology) and The Moirai (Greek Mythology). References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters